Great Escape
by Snow Rabbit
Summary: Yugi has been killed. This is Yami's Revenge. Moved this to R since people said it was violent...
1. Vengence

For a great change of pace for me, I will write something quite depressing . . . I got the idea while listening to 'Great Escape' by Moby, which is at the end of this, if you are interested. I am calling this 'General' because I don't know where it belongs. I don't know whether or not it belongs in PG- 13, or not, but here it is. If I should move it tell me where to move it. Please review.  
  
Warning: Character death.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song 'Great Escape'.  
  
The deal: Seto has killed Yugi for defeating him, making a fool out of him, and making him a no-body that was only ever mentioned as 'the guy with the big company who lost to Yugi'. This is Yami's revenge (supposing that Yami can survive without Yugi), and Seto is not aware that there even is a Yami, he thinks that there is just the one Yugi.  
  
***  
  
Seto was walking away from the job he did. He had wanted the pleasure of killing Yugi, personally, instead of sending someone else to do it for him. He had made it clean, too. There was going to be no proof, no evidence. It was all gone. Even the best detectives in the world wouldn't be able find anything. If anything, there would be circumstantial evidence, but that never got anyone anywhere. Besides, he knew that he could flub his way out of any accusations, which was the advantage of being a busy businessman who took unexpected leave often. It would appear that Yugi just suddenly left without notifying anyone. Seto had planned everything carefully. He was now the top duelist again. He was unbeatable again. He was the champion, the one people feared. There was no one who could stand in his way.  
  
Seto was smiling smugly and walking swiftly. He heard a rustling in the bushes, but he barely took any notice.  
  
And then, it happened. A short shadow appeared behind him, but he barely saw it and supposed it was a kid . . . with hair like . . . WHAT?! Seto spun around to catch a glance of a person similar to Yugi, but taller, whose eyes were dark with malice and a resolve for revenge. He felt his head being slammed on by a powerful fist as he blacked out.  
  
**  
  
Seto reawakened on a floor somewhere with no sense of time. His vision was blurry. He blinked a few times until his sight returned enough so that he could adequately see. Seto then became aware of the sharp pain on his head. He put a hand to his head in an effort to soothe his pain, but he then felt a sticky substance. Blood. "Just great . . ." Seto half sat up and then noticed the same glaring, malevolent person who hit him sitting on a chair glaring at him.  
  
Seto glared back. "Who are you? Some person who is out to get sued?"  
  
The person narrowed his eyes. "Don't be stupid. Don't you recognize me? I'm the one who keeps on defeating you in duels."  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. The one and only person who could ever beat me is Yugi Muto, and it doesn't look like he's anywhere around here."  
  
The figure glared harder. "Don't play dumb. I know you killed Yugi. For that you will pay. You extinguished my Light like a mere candle."  
  
Seto faltered for just a moment. "Who the hell are you supposed to be? I am no killer! I have never killed anyone!"  
  
He sneered. "I know you did it. I can see the truth. As for who I am, I am Yugi's dark half, but not in the split personality way. Haven't you ever wondered why Yugi always wore that puzzle? Well, that's where I came from. Now with all the questions answered, I will begin. You took my life away. Because of that, your fate is now in my hands."  
  
Seto looked a little astonished. As hard as it was to believe, Seto could see that this guy was the real deal. He was Yugi's darkness, his Yami, and now he, Seto Kaiba, the one who thought he had so cleverly planned everything, would pay.  
  
Yami smirked. He pulled Seto by the hair to his feet.  
  
Seto let out a great shout of pain. Yami then dragged Seto out of the dark room they were in. Seto saw a swimming pool but no people. Darn. He knew what was coming.  
  
Seto was forcefully being held into a sitting position. He tried to break free, but he was just held down tighter. Damn, he's strong for such a short guy. Seto shut his eyes, and his heart began to race. He felt chains being wrapped around him and heard their clatter.  
  
"Open your eyes. Yugi was braver when you killed him." Yami ordered.  
  
Seto remembered. Yami was right; Yugi had looked him straight in the eyes until his last moments, defiant, perhaps, in his own way. And here he was, afraid, not even keeping his eyes open. He slowly opened his eyes. He was a little surprised, he could still feel the weight of the chains on him, but he couldn't see them.  
  
"What is this stuff?" Seto whispered.  
  
Yami smirked. "Look closer."  
  
Seto squinted, and then he saw them. The chains certainly were there, but they were made of something else that made them look almost invisible. He had no idea where Yami had gotten this stuff, especially on such short notice, but it didn't matter, all that mattered was that these near invisible chains were being used on him.  
  
"Look." Yami ordered again. Seto looked up to see Yami holding up a key. Yami smirked. He locked the two ends of the chain together and then threw the key into the water. He didn't know how Yami could even see the lock in the first place, but yet again, it didn't matter anymore. Seto tried to calm himself so that his beating heart wouldn't take up so much air later, but it was hard. He was panicking.  
  
Yami smirked and firmly held Seto by the shoulders and dipped him into the water. Slowly. He stopped when the water reached Seto's chin. Yami smiled coldly. "Are you ready?"  
  
Seto took a last, shaky, breath. Yami let go. Seto closed his eyes tightly as he felt the water slowly swoosh past his face. He couldn't swim up because of the weight of the chains. Seto was quickly running out of air. He felt his lungs begin to tighten. Seto tried to grab something so he could hoist himself up, but the chains were still too heavy. Yami saw this and smirked.  
  
Yami was counting seconds. " . . . One eighty, one eighty-one, one eighty- two, one eighty-three, one eighty-four, one eighty-five . . ."  
  
Meanwhile, Seto had opened his eyes, so that his last moments wouldn't be spent in darkness. And then . . . he saw the key that Yami had thrown in earlier. He made a grab for it with his right hand and slowly wrapped his fingers tightly around it. He then felt for the lock with his opposite hand. Luckily for him, the lock was right next to his left hand. Seto then fit the key in the lock and turned it feverishly. The lock slid open and the chains were slipping off. With all of his strength he swam to the top. He got a great gasp of air. He tasted the water . . . salty . . . he was crying. "A-are, are, are you ha-hap-happy now . . .?"  
  
Yami glared at him. "Never. Your sins will never be atoned for. No matter what you try to do, it won't make up for the life you took."  
  
Seto looked at him helplessly, and still breathing hard. "B-but, w-why. Why must you k-kill me this way!"  
  
Yami scowled. "I don't have to explain for anything. Shut up and take your punishment." Yami pulled Seto's hands behind his back, and held them there, tightly.  
  
Seto smiled bitterly. Yes, THIS was the ruthless person that he had dueled all those times.  
  
Yami shoved Seto's head into the water and pinned the rest of him down.  
  
Seto wasn't exactly prepared. He wasn't going to fight now. He knew that he deserved this. He was only wondering how long he could hold his breath . . . soon darkness consumed him . . .  
  
Yami felt Seto's tense muscles go limp. Yami closed his eyes. 'I've done my very best for you, Yugi. I know you didn't want it this way . . . but this was the only way. Good-bye. Yugi, I love you.'  
  
End  
  
"Great Escape- Moby"  
  
I'll use a lock that has no key Bind you with chains That no one else can see Let the water creep over your face I'll send it in waves Just to watch you perform the great escape  
  
How long can you hold your breath? While you hold mine I'll count and wait Just to watch you perform the great escape  
  
I'll pull your arms tight behind your back You smile self as wait And wonder while you faint,  
  
'How long can you hold your breath?' While you hold mine I'll count and wait Just to watch you perform the great escape  
  
Please Review. 


	2. Interview with the Killer

This was meant to be a one-shot, but reviewers/ a wave of inspiration changed my mind. I hope you find this entertaining. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Doesn't posting at this site already say that I don't own it? Because of this, I won't write the disclaimer anymore after this chapter.  
  
***  
  
Yami walked into Yugi's house where everyone appeared to be waiting for him.  
  
Tea studied Yami's face. He was expressionless. Bored, almost. "Yami . . . what happened to you?"  
  
He looked at her dully and spoke in a monotonous voice. "Yugi is dead. That's what happened."  
  
"Whoa, Yami, I think you should stop with this 'Yugi's dead' thing! First you suddenly yell that Yugi's dead and then you suddenly run out of here like a madman! You're really starting to scare me!" Joey was getting nervous, Yami was acting really strange, but Joey was hoping that something else had happened.  
  
With incredible speed, Yami was at Joey's side. Yami reached down to where Joey was sitting and yanked Joey's collar close to his face. His voice was suddenly very dark and savage. "Listen to me Joey, I would not joke about this. Yugi is dead; it has been dealt with. This is a very real situation." Yami let go and allowed Joey to fall back into his seat.  
  
Tea got up from where she was sitting. "What do you mean 'it has been dealt with'? Yami, what have you done!?" Her voice was getting unusually high.  
  
Yami returned to his bored demeanor. "It means what it means. Do not worry over things that have been settled."  
  
Tea's eyes widened. "Yami! Stop being so cryptic! You done something, haven't you?! What is it!? Tell me!"  
  
Joey and Tristan remained silent, but the worry and foreboding was growing as the very seconds passed.  
  
Yami paused. The light in his eyes, the spirit, it was gone. "If you must know, I have killed Seto Kaiba."  
  
Tea shrunk back a little. "What!? Yami, tell me that you're lying, tell me that it is something else, or better yet, tell me that this is a dream!"  
  
Yami looked blank. "You know that this is no dream. It is true. I killed Kaiba. After all, what comes around goes around."  
  
Tristan stared at him and then got up. "Look Yami, I don't like this and neither does Joey and neither does Tea. Stop this already!"  
  
Joey looked shocked. "So you're saying, that Kaiba killed Yugi . . .?" He whispered.  
  
Tristan looked back at Joey. "Don't tell me you're actually believing this so easy?! Have a little faith!"  
  
Joey looked still and dismal. "But . . .how can I? No matter how hard this is . . .to believe, I know that Yami is the last person anywhere who would joke about this. . I believe that he is not lying to us . . . even though it means . . .that Yugi's dead . . .and that he killed someone, even though it was Kaiba, he took a life . . ."  
  
Tea looked sharply at Joey, with tears in her eyes. "No, Joey, not you, too!" She shut her eyes tightly, causing her tears to spill out. "Both of you, snap out of this! Everything will be okay!"  
  
Yami's voice became sharp. "Everything will not be okay. Now, if you all will excuse me, I will be going."  
  
Tristan looked thoroughly upset. "Where will you go? Off to kill someone else? Two wrongs don't make a right, Yami! Your way was wrong! You are not leaving! You are staying here! You will explain things to us!"  
  
Yami looked not at all moved. "There is nothing more to explain. You know all you have to know. If you insist, I will remain here, but I will not continue to be in your company." Yami began to walk toward the room that had been given him awhile ago (when Yugi discovered that he and Yami could physically be in the same place at the same time).  
  
Tristan looked outraged. "Arrrrrgh! No! You are not going to shut yourself up into a little tight box and make yourself even more insane! We are going to talk! You are going to sit here with us, and we are going to get through this together! If what you way is true, then you shouldn't be alone! I can't even begin to imagine the bond the two of you had, but I do know that you won't be able to get past this by yourself!"  
  
Yami didn't turn back to even look at him. His pace, though slow, hadn't faltered.  
  
Tristan was suddenly angry. "LISTEN TO ME, ALREADY!'  
  
No response came from Yami.  
  
Tristan was furious. This was going to end now! He lunged at Yami, expecting to knock him down.  
  
Instead, Yami's pace remained steady, and Tristan was left on the floor, looking like he had been hit by a wall. Tea and Joey were taken aback.  
  
Yami went into his room. The three of them heard the door lock, and then the sound of something shattering.  
  
Then, silence, except for the sound of Tristan's ragged breathing. It was two minutes until anyone spoke.  
  
It was Joey. "What just happened here?"  
  
Tea blinked rapidly. "I- I- I don't know . . ."  
  
Joey's mind was slowly recovering from the shock of the past few minutes. "Are you alright, Tristan?"  
  
Tristan had moved into a sitting position. "I never knew that Yami could do that. It's like, his emotions are controlling both him and his powers, and creating a couple of new ones along the way . . ." He was apparently lost in his own head.  
  
Joey looked concerned. He waved a hand in front of Tristan's face, but he took no notice. "Hello? Tristan! Are you feelin okay?"  
  
Tea was curious. "Do you know something more about this than you're letting on?"  
  
Tristan was only half talking to them. "When Yugi was trying to explain what a soul room was, he said that it reflected a person's personally and emotions . . .he said as an example Yami's was a dark labyrinth. It made sense to me at the time. And then . . .when I tried to tackle Yami, but instead hit some sort of wall of energy, I think that I got to see a glimpse of what his soul room is like now . . ."  
  
Tea was very absorbed in what Tristan was saying. "What was it like?"  
  
Tristan closed his eyes. Joey and Tea supposed that he was still thinking to himself, but then Tristan began to speak ever so softly. "It was like someone had set ruin to some great city . . . there was broken stone every where, and fire. And all in the middle of it was Yami, sitting on the floor, right next to the biggest and hottest flames. He was looking like he wanted the flames to kill him. It's like the very fabric of the place was falling apart. He feels alone in this world, even with all of us here. I don't understand it. It's like he feels that he doesn't deserve to live . . ."  
  
Tea stared into space for a few seconds when something dawned on her. "But . . .if he wants to die, and he's been alone for a while, then wouldn't he- "  
  
All three of them exchanged a look and all got up and went in the direction of Yami's room. In this state would Yami go to the extremes? There was no doubt about that. It was the only certainty that they had at the moment.  
  
End  
  
Please Review. 


End file.
